Inazuma Eleven: Jupiter no Ikari
by IdolGirlGold
Summary: Asuto, Nosaka, and Haizaki find themselves in what seems to be a different dimension after they defeat the Orion Foundation. Only, things are much more sinister than they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Idol here! I know I really should be working on my other stories, but this idea came into my mind and wouldn't go! The chapter is probably the longest I've ever written, but please enjoy and leave feedback! Constructive criticism!**

**Idol out!**

* * *

"GAAAAHHHH!"

Asuto Inamori snapped up, breathing heavily, eyes wide. _What was that?_

He had possibly the weirdest dream of his life. He was all alone in a black void. There were glowing, red eyes that looked like a kindergartener made them by tearing construction paper. It was saying something to Asuto, and Asuto could remember feeling angry and arguing with the red eyes, but he couldn't remember what was said.

Asuto rubbed the bleariness out of his eyes and just then noticed that he wasn't where he thought he was. Last Asuto remembered, he went to sleep in the Raimon dorm where all his fellow teammates were sleeping. But here he was, on a bench in what looked like a park. The trees were a lush green, and the grass was whispering in the wind. There were birds in the air and not a cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful day, so the Inazuma Japan striker took a few moments to take in the breeze.

Asuto noticed that there was a bench opposite his. And on the said bench was a very familiar Tactical Emperor.

"Nosaka!" Asuto leaped off the bench and ran to the sleeping form of Yuuma Nosaka. "Nosaka, wake up! Nosaka!"

"Ng..." Nosaka groaned as Asuto shook him violently. He opened an eye. "Asuto...what are you doing here?"

"I don't know!' Asuto's voice had jumped an octave higher. "I woke up on a bench in this park, and I saw you."

Nosaka made a move to get up, so Asuto gave him some space. The former captain of Outei Tsukinomiya rubbed his head as he scanned the surroundings. "Quite the beautiful park."

"I know, right?"

"Well," Nosaka stood up. "We'd better get to-"

"NOSAKA! ASUTO!" A new loud voice caught their attention. The two boys' heads turned simultaneously to see a third familiar figure walking towards them, briskly. He was considerably taller than Nosaka and Asuto and had long, silky-yet-messy gray hair. His piercing eyes were still dull from sleep, taking away some edge from them. He stormed up to the two. "Do you two have any idea where we are? I asked a passerby, who said that she had no idea Seishou Gakuen existed! Or Outei Tsukinomiya, Nosaka! Just Raimon!"

"Just Raimon...?" Nosaka pondered, resting a hand on his chin. "Outei Tsukinomiya and Seishou don't exist? Outei at least shouldn't be forgotten so easily since the Scales of Ares program was exterminated only a few months prior. And Seishou has caused many stirrups during the Football Frontier. How can just Raimon be left standing?"

"Say, Haizaki, why are you in your uniform?" Asuto questioned innocently. It was true; Asuto was wearing a blue sweatshirt with a white tee underneath complete with some jeans. Nosaka was wearing a black and white long-sleeve with gray denim. And Haizaki was in his Seishou uniform.

Said "demon of the field" facepalmed in frustration. "Asuto, we have more pressing matters at hand, at least that much should be obvious."

Nosaka didn't hear this exchange. "Could it be possible that we're in another timeline...?" He murmured to himself. That caught both Haizaki and Asuto's attention. But no sooner he had conjured the idea than he dismissed it. "No, such a feat would be impossible."

A lightbulb lit in Asuto's brain for once. "Hey, why don't we head over to Raimon and ask them?"

"Or better yet, Inazuma Japan," Haizaki muttered under his breath. "A few fangirls were gossiping about how good they were. We'd probably see some familiar faces in the team."

Nosaka snapped his fingers. "So is it settled?"

He received one very enthusiastic "Hai!" and one dreary "Sure..." He didn't care, though. "Then lets Inabikari Dash to the training center!"

Even Asuto facepalmed at that feeble attempt at a pun.

Timeskip

"W-Woah..." Asuto gasped with shining, round eyes as he stared up at the building in front of him. "This place is massive!"

"Hmph!" Haizaki flipped some hair out of his face. "Our dorms weren't any less impressive."

"According to the lady, the pitch should be in the back." Nosaka started walking around the building.

"I'm not sure how accurate that lady's info is..." Haizaki whispered to Asuto, eliciting a fit of giggles from him as the memory of Nosaka walking off with an obviously fangirling young woman resurfaced. Man, even here, people obsessed over Nosaka!

Turns out that Haizaki's worries were in vain. The soccer field was indeed in the back- and so was a completely different team.

The team had a different jersey: Instead of a navy color, they were sky-blue, collarless shirts that had long sleeves that had white stripes. The shorts were off-white, and their golden emblem shone in the sunlight.

And it was not just the jersey; the players were different as well! Asuto remembered Endou, who was in goal as usual and encouraging his teammates, Kazemaru, Kabeyama from Mindouzan, Fudou, Fubuki, Gouenji, Kidou, Midorikawa from Eisei Gakuen, and Tatsuya. There were several unfamiliar faces, as well. Even the coach was different. Zhao Kinun was not present; Instead, Coach Kudou from Seishou Gakuen was the Coach. That threw Haizaki off. The managers were Kino Aki from Tonegawa Tousen, Otonashi Haruna from Seishou, Natsumi Raimon, who helped out for a bit in the Inazuma Japan that the three knew, and someone else who was unfamiliar.

Endou was the first to notice that the three were watching them practice. He broke into one of his signature smiles and ran over.

Nosaka spoke before Endou had a chance to since he was still running up the slope that separated the three from the soccer pitch. "Endou-san, we've been looking for you," Nosaka started, earning a confused look from Endou. Nosaka either didn't notice or didn't care. "We woke up in an unfamiliar park, and my and Haizaki's schools don't exist anymore. We thought that we could get answers if we could go to Inazuma Japan, and here we are."

"I'm sorry, who did you say you were again?"

"Endou-san, you don't remember us?" Asuto gasped.

"Come on, Endou, it's been like two months!" Haizaki groaned. "Remember, we fought in the Football Frontier International together, on Inazuma Japan? We defeated the Orion Foundation together? We won the FFI?"

"Okay, one: I don't know what the Orion Foundation is, two: the FFI didn't even start yet, and three: I have literally never seen you three before." Endou laughed sheepishly. "But hey, if you think we played on the same team, you must be soccer players! Wanna play soccer?"

Nosaka replied after a moment. "Well, it couldn't hurt. And if we do well enough, could we be accepted onto the team?" Nosaka proposed.

This caught Endou by surprise. "I dunno, since the exhibition match to decide the players happened already...but hey, you could ask Coach Kudou! Wait here- HEY! COACH KUDOU!" And he ran off.

Haizaki shook his head with a grin. "He's still a loud brat." Nosaka and Asuto couldn't agree more.

In a few moments, Endou was walking to them again with Coach Kudou. The team members, curious about what was going on, stopped practice temporarily to watch.

Once they were face to face with Coach Kudou, Nosaka took the lead once again. "Coach Kudou. I am Nosaka Yuuma. You used to coach Haizaki's team over here, but given that Endou doesn't remember us, I doubt you would either."

Coach Kudou looked at Haizaki, who was sending him a death glare while Asuto looked from the coach to his friend. "Which school do you go to? I don't recognize the uniform."

"Seishou Gakuen. Not like you'd know," Haizaki spat out.

Coach Kudou seemed unfazed by Haizaki's apparent rudeness, instead replying to Nosaka. "Well, Endou told us that you wanted to try out for Inazuma Japan."

"Yes," Nosaka confirmed. "We were initially a part of Inazuma Japan. You may think we're crazy since you've never seen us before, but please give us a chance." He bowed to show respect in the end, Asuto hastily proceeding to do the same and Haizaki just nodding his head.

The coach seemingly thought it over for a second, then looked back at Nosaka with conviction. "Alright. Fuyuka will give you the uniforms; you all can change, and when you're ready, come on the field. I'll have a test ready for you."

"Hai!"

Coach Kudou did an about-turn and walked to his bench. He talked over something with one of the unfamiliar managers and went back to watching the practice. The team was back to passing the ball around and shooting. The manager with long, purple hair and a timid smile walked up to them and handed them a uniform that was the same as the practicing team's, but the colors were inverted.

They headed inside the gigantic dorm building and went to the changing room. Once the three new boys were changed and set, they headed outside, where the team was waiting for them.

Coach Kudou beckoned the three boys to him. "We are going to have a mini soccer match. It will be you three versus any of the three on the team that you choose. Hissatsus are allowed. The first to score a goal wins. Show me what you've got." Coach instructed, earning enthusiastic replies.

"You must already know most of the members on the team, so I will introduce all of them to you later," Coach Kudou stepped away from the three, giving them space. A few members of the team looked a bit perplexed by the Coach's last statement, but that faded away once the prospective members started looking over them, calculating which three would be the best for our team.

Nosaka turned to the other two. "Why don't we each get to decide one player of our choice?" He suggested.

"Sounds good! I'll go first!" Asuto cheerily announced. "I pick...Endou-san!"

Endou chuckled before walking over to them. "Just so you know, our team won't lose!" He grinned. Asuto beamed back at him.

"My turn, isn't it?" Nosaka's voice had that thoughtful lilt to it that made Haizaki get mad and protest about how he wanted to go first. Not like Nosaka cared or even noticed. He took a few seconds, ruminating his choices. "The other team already has a defender; they should have a forward as well. So I choose you, Gouenji."

Gouenji smirked as he took his position beside Endou.

"Finally," Haizaki grumbled as he took a step forward. "The person I knew best when I was on the team was Hiroto, but he's not here," he drawled. "So, I guess I'll just have to settle for Tatsuya."

The said redhead and the greenhead beside him froze.

After a moment of silence, Endou took command in the quandary formed by Haizaki's statement. "Uh, there's not a Tatsuya on this team. And Hiroto's right there." He pointed to the redhead, who was now pale.

"Hah?" Haizaki looked at the redhead. "That sure as flip isn't Hiroto. That's Tatsuya!"

Endou was about to protest when he was cut off by the redhead. "You're right, my name is Tatsuya."

Everyone gasped. Midorikawa rested a reassuring hand on the redhead's shoulder as he took a deep breath. "I assume you're thinking of Kira Hiroto. Yes, he used to be a soccer genius, but one day, while studying soccer overseas, he was killed. The killer was never found. And when Father visited the Sun Garden Orphanage, where Midorikawa and I lived, he saw that I looked like Hiroto and acted like him too. So he changed my name to Hiroto since Kira Hiroto was his original son."

Haizaki was bewildered. And it wasn't just him; Nosaka and Asuto were confused as well. They had fought alongside Kira Hiroto. And he was killed? At such an early age that Tatsuya had to have his name changed? "You and Hiroto don't look anything alike. It's like saying a clownfish looks like an anemone."

"Pardon?"

"I'm SAYING that Hiroto can't be dead!" Haizaki shouted at Hiroto, who winced a bit in fear. Everyone feared the temper of the devil of the field. "I-no, we- we three fought with him! I had a combined hissatsu with him called Penguin the God and Devil! He can't be dead! There's just no way!" His voice gave out in the end, and he stared at his cleats in despair. It was not surprised; even a "monster" like Haizaki would be broken if he learned that a close friend died overnight. Asuto and Nosaka were full of remorse, as well.

Suddenly, a realization hit Nosaka hard. His eyes became fearful. This was a rare occurrence. "Don't tell me that Atsuya's also-" He gasped.

"Eh?" Fubuki stared at him with fish-eyes. His eyes locked on to Nosaka's, filled with sorrow. "You knew Atsuya?"

"So it's true then," Nosaka concluded, eyes cloudy. "Atsuya's not here as well. We fought with him in Inazuma Japan. He loved you a lot, Fubuki."

Fubuki wiped a tear out of his eye and smiled at Nosaka. "Thanks. That really meant a lot."

"You say that you knew Kira Hiroto and Fubuki Atsuya personally?" Kidou questioned, a distant look in his eyes behind his ever-present goggles.

"Yes," Nosaka affirmed.

"I read somewhere that there are many parallel universes, including ours, or dimensions as you may," Kidou explained. "Is it possible that you were transported here from one of those dimensions...?"

"I also had that idea, but I thought it to be impossible at first," Nosaka had that thoughtful expression on his face once again. "But if you, Kidou, the Pitch's Absolute Commander, have the same idea, then it may be plausible..."

Everyone thought about that for a second. The tension was so palpable you could cut it with a knife. Endou decided that he didn't like that. "Thinking, later, Soccer now!" He plastered his signature toothy grin on his face, making everyone break out into smiles as well. "We haven't started the minigame yet! Let's hurry with it, or Coach will have our heads!"

Everyone laughed and cheered. The atmosphere became light just like that. As Nosaka took his place on the field, observing Endou, Gouenji, and Tatsuya-no, Hiroto, a small nagging doubt wouldn't leave the corner of his mind. _If we indeed are from a parallel dimension, then how did we get here?_

_Meanwhile, elsewhere..._

_"Hello? ...yes, it was a success. The three have been transported to this dimension without any problems. Right to your predictions, they are currently conversing with Inazuma Japan. This is going to be fun...hehe..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Welcome, to the second chapter of Inazuma Eleven Jupiter no Ikari! A lot of stuff happens, so be on your watch for clues about the evil plot! A big one is at the end though. Also, there is a hunk of the chapter that is just the characters introducing themselves, so you can skip that if you want. This is the longest chapter I have ever written, nearly 3K words. So I'm proud of myself!**

**Now to reply to the review I got:**

**neodeathzone: Thank you! I won't disappoint you!**

**Please review! And please point out where my writing needs work, because I am certainly not the best writer in the universe.**

**\- Idol**

* * *

"Start the match!"

Asuto passed the ball to Haizaki, and the mini-match began.

Asuto was a midfielder. Nosaka and Haizaki were the forwards. The three had a bit of a conflict over who would defend the goal, but since Asuto had more experience being midfield, he volunteered.

Their opponents were more decided in their positioning. Endou was libero because he apparently had experience playing as one, which Nosaka and the others couldn't remember. Gouenji was forward, obviously. Tatsuya-no, Hiroto, bridged the gap between his defensive and offensive capabilities by playing midfield.

Haizaki ran up the field with the ball, Nosaka running with him on the other side of the pitch. Gouenji accosted Haizaki, who twitched a bit in annoyance at his sudden obstacle. He tried a dodge, but Gouenji saw through his footwork and stole the ball.

"Nani?" Haizaki looked back in surprise. "Asuto, it's all you!"

"Got it!" Asuto ran directly in front of Gouenji. He suddenly sped up and leaped into the air. Landing in front of the forward, he took the ball in between his feet and flipped over Gouenji. Lightning followed his wake. "Inabikari Dash!"

Gouenji only smirked. "So, you do have some skill."

"We haven't even started!" Asuto responded. He kicked the ball in the direction of a pink-haired forward. "Nosaka!"

"Yes!" Nosaka received the pass beautifully and advanced. Hiroto cut in from the side, though, blocking his passage.

Hiroto jumped in the air, spinning like a top. Sparkles started emitting from his body, bathing the field in a golden glow. He suddenly stopped, and the light became blinding. "Photon Flash!"

Nosaka shielded his eyes from the sharp light. But when black spots stopped dancing in his vision, the ball was no longer in his possession. Hiroto had passed Nosaka, ball right alongside him.

Asuto advanced in front of Hiroto. Hiroto made a split-second decision. _If I try doing what Gouenji did, that Asuto guy will probably steal the ball. His hissatsu is no joke. That means-_

Hiroto kicked the ball into the air, twirling a bit while jumping to reach it. Asuto could only watch in awe as his foot connected with the ball, sending out an explosion. "Ryuusei Blade!"

The ball shot towards the goal. Everyone gasped, and Hiroto smirked. T seemed like Inazuma Japan was going to win.

That is, until Asuto's head hit the ball.

A cry of pain echoed through the air the force from the ball flung Asuto back. The ball itself landed in front of the sprawled Asuto.

Absolute silence.

Asuto got up slowly. His head was still throbbing, but he felt fine. He noticed everyone staring at him with concerned and shocked eyes. "...What's up?"

"Nobody just decides to take a hissatsu to the head like that. Especially not one from Hiroto..." Gouenji murmured. "But if you can take that, you must be seriously strong."

"Heh, thanks!" Asuto cracked a smile. "Hey, the match is still on! Try to steal the ball!" He taunted as he advanced. Gouenji reacted and was in front of him in a flash, but Asuto did a Maradona feint and slipped past a surprised Gouenji.

"Heads up, Haizaki!" Asuto lobbed the ball into the air. Haizaki stepped around Endou and intercepted the pass with a thumbs up to Asuto.

He ran up. The goal was open; he could do a standard shot, and his team would win. However, Coach Kudou had said that hissatsus were allowed. The whole point of this was to show off. Haizaki stopped, gathering energy in his body and transferring it to the ground. Penguins popped up in a wide semicircle behind him and shot into the air. Haizaki kicked the ball up, turned around to face the other players, and jumped up. As he flew in the air, he flipped to meet the goal. His head was pointed towards the ground as he kicked the ball with all his might, penguins attached to it. "Perfect Penguins!"

"Megaton Head!" Endou had a sudden speed burst and was in front of the ball, which had turned into a giant golden penguin shooting for the goal. Endou thrust his head forward, creating a vast golden fist spinning in the air. The fist connected with the ball, faltered a bit, but in the end, it pushed the ball out into the field.

"I've got it!" Nosaka jumped to receive the loose ball. The libero technique Endou used was energy-consuming, and Endou would need an extra second or two to recover. Nosaka took that chance to score. HE stretched out his arm as a crystalline soul appeared behind him. As he geared up to kick the ball, a magic circle surrounded it. His foot made contact. "Kings' Lance!"

The ball streamed past Endou, leaving a baby blue cosmic trail in its wake. It burst into the goal the second Coach Kudou's whistle screamed to end the match. Asuto began screaming for joy. Haizaki approached Nosaka. "Heh, that wasn't so bad."

"Only because you gave me the opportunity," Nosaka replied with a smile. Asuto entered just then and pulled the other two into a bear hug on the ground.

"Good game, guys! You all are really strong!" Nosaka pushed Asuto off and stood to greet Endou.

"The same goes for you. That was a lot of fun."

"Hey, does that mean we're on the team?" Asuto asked, sitting up and getting off a grumbling Haizaki.

Coach Kudou walked up to them. "I have made my decision. You three are officially members of Inazuma Japan."

And Asuto pulled everyone into a bear hug again.

"Will this really be okay?" Everyone's attention was turned to the speaker, who was a midget with blue hair that looked like devil horns. "I mean, what if they completely mess up the teamwork we're having? Ushishishi..." He started cackling quietly.

"Loosen up, Kogure!" Fudou had his usual maniac grin on his face as he put an arm around the shorter male. "This will make the tournament more fun and exciting. I look forward to seeing your true capabilities because from what I've noticed, you didn't even show us a fraction of them," He shot a pointed look at the three sprawled on the floor.

"Get off me, you!" Haizaki shoved Asuto away and got up, facing Fudou. "You'd better believe it when I say that we've got loads more to show you. Better be on your guard, or the devil of the field will swallow you right up!" He grinned himself, crazily.

"Yep, I bet those two will get along just fine," Nosaka groaned, standing. Asuto did the same. "Anyway, why don't you all introduce yourselves?"

"Sure! Everyone, file up!" Endou instructed. Everyone immediately organized themselves. Asuto breathed out. It was really amazing, seeing the influence the legendary captain Endou had on his team. The same thing would happen when Asuto and the others were fighting the Orion Foundation.

"Well, you already know me," Endou laughed. "But anyway, I'm Endou Mamoru, Goalkeeper, and Captain!"

"Kazemaru Ichirouta, Midfielder," A familiar boy with wavy, blue hair in a ponytail introduced. The new members were surprised. Before, in their world, Kazemaru had been a defender.

"Kabeyama Heigoro, Defender."

"Tsunami Jousuke, Defense." This was a new face. He had brown skin tanned from being in the sun and crazy pink hair. He looked a few years older than everyone there, and he had a wide grin on his face.

"Kogure Yuuya. Nice to meet you," Kogure stepped up to Nosaka and extended his hand.

Nosaka looked at it for a second before accepting the handshake. "I look forward to working with you."

Kogure stepped back with an innocent smile on his face. Nosaka became aware of a cold sensation on his palm. He opened it to find a frog staring back at him. He smiled. "A gift?"

"Eh?"

"Thank you, but I don't have anywhere to keep it," Nosaka bent down and released the frog into the grass, where it hopped away. "It'll never like being cramped up anyway."

Kogure just stared at him with such a priceless expression that Asuto and Haizaki started laughing. The introductions continued after that.

"Tobitaka Seiya, Defender." Another new face. He had purple hair that went everywhere and reminded Haizaki a bit of a bull. His eyes were droopy like he had seen too much and been through too much. When he caught Haizaki staring, he tried to act nonchalant and starting combing his hair, earning sweatdrops from everyone.

"Fudou Akio, Midfield and kinda-tactician," Fudou drawled.

"Midorikawa Ryuuji, Midfielder."

"Kurimatsu Teppei, Midfielder." The three had not played against this person, but they knew that Kurimatsu hailed from Raimon, and that was enough to affirm his abilities.

"Fubuki Shirou, Forward."

"Gouenji Shuuya, Forward."

"Utsunomiya Toramaru, Forward."

"That's a long name you've got there, buddy," Haizaki chuckled.

Toramaru only pouted. "No fair!" Everyone laughed. Toramaru was in elementary school, so he could act a little more callow than the rest of the bunch.

"Hijikata Raiden, Midfield." This person was bulky and well-built, yet he had a warm atmosphere.

"Kidou Yuuto, Midfield."

"Kiyama Hiroto, Forward, and Midfield."

"Tachimukai Yuuki, Goalie." Surprisingly, other than Endou, Tachimukai was the only other goalie. His suit was a bluish-gray with white markings. He was pretty average looking, with fair skin and shaggy brown hair, but since he was in Inazuma Japan, he must be pretty good.

"And that's all of us!" Endou concluded, clapping his hands. "Now-"

"Everyone! Lunch is ready!"

"Well, that's the bell," Endou sighed. "Come on, let's go eat!"

"Yes!"

_Time skip_

"Ah, that was a good meal!" Asuto sighed, his plate completely polished and clean.

"I know, right? I could really go for another riceball," Endou agreed enthusiastically, his plate as clean as Asuto's.

Kazemaru laughed. Asuto ate just as fast as Endou, and the people who ate at a reasonable pace, like him, were only half-way done. Kazemaru took one of his extra onigiris. "Here, you have it."

"Really? Thank you! Oh, Asuto, you can have half!" Endou split the riceball and gave Asuto a piece.

"I would be wary if I were you," Gouenji muttered, but he was too late. The rice ball was gone. Two seconds after the entry, Asuto and Endou's eyes both started watering.

"S-sour..."

"Salty..."

"Warned you, it's Natsumi after all," Gouenji joked, eliciting a giggle from Kazemaru.

The cafeteria was boisterous. Everyone had something to say to their teammates.

Nosaka spent a lot of time at the salad bar instead of the hot lunch, sitting with Kidou, Fudou, and Tachimukai once he was done.

"...So, you eat watermelon for lunch?" Tachimukai asked tentatively. After talking with Tachimukai for a bit, Nosaka could plainly see that he was the timid type, a follower and not a leader. But since he was a goalie, he must be confident on the field.

"Well, I usually don't get the chance," Nosaka replied after he finished chewing on a piece.

"Right..."

"Anyway, can you relate to me the events that occurred before you wound up in the park?" Kidou inquired, a determined glint in his goggles.

Nosaka swallowed another piece. "Well, I was practicing with the Outei Tsukinomiya team. Then I went out. I got back late, so I went to bed wearing the clothes I was wearing when I first arrived. From what I heard, the same happened to Asuto and Haizaki. The latter must have had a hectic day..." Nosaka trailed off, fork in his mouth.

"I see."

"What, can the 'pitch's absolute commander' not figure out the puzzle?" Fudou chided mockingly.

"Shut up, it's not like you know the answer either," Kidou retorted in between mouthfuls of curry.

Fudou heeded the advice.

And what about Haizaki? Well, he was hanging out with Hiroto, Tsunami, Tobitaka, and for some reason Toramaru.

Not to mention, he specifically selected all the spiciest foods on the lunch menu and piled them on top of his rice.

"Hey, Toramaru, mind taking m'carrots?" Tsunami shoved his plate, devoid of food except for a pile of carrots in the corner, towards the younger boy.

"Uh, but that would be imposing of me, Tsunami-senpai-" Toramaru started before being cut off by Tsunami's sigh.

"Really, kid, loosen up!" Tsunami advised. "Honestly, I don't bite! The ocean may seem vast and dangerous, but under the waters are many friendly creatures!"

"Another sea metaphor..." Hiroto exhaled resignedly.

"What Pinky says here is true, Spiky," Haizaki addressed Toramaru. Tsunami and Toramaru bristled, but Haizaki beat them to the chase. "It's like an Emperor Penguin. It seems scary on the outside, but on the inside, it's a big cuddler."

"One person's a sea freak, and the other is a penguin fanatic..."

Haizaki turned to the speaker, Tobitaka, and gave him his signature death glare. A second later, Tobitaka had turned his head and was combing his hair like he didn't have a care in the world. Everyone sweatdropped.

_Timeskip_

"All right, evening practice!" Endou cheered as he and the team ran on the field. However, he stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone else stood behind Endou, backing him up. An unfamiliar person was standing on the pitch.

He had sky-blue hair swirling around his face. His skin was pale, making the freckles on his cheeks stand out. His deep-blue eyes were effervescent with happiness as he juggled a soccer ball at the center of the soccer field.

Endou's eyes widened in happiness. "Hey, do you like soccer too?" He called out to the child.

The said kid turned his head the instant Endou's voice reached his ears. Upon seeing Inazuma Japan, his cheerful eyes narrowed, and the bubbliness was instead replaced with hatred. "So, you've arrived. Inazuma Japan," He spat out the name with so much malice that Endou winced.

It was then that Nosaka noticed that one of his eyes had turned red. Both were navy before.

Tsunami stepped forward. "Oi, what d'ya want?" He growled.

"If you're not a fan, then why are you here?" Gouenji's usually calm voice was now laced with anger that he kept hidden within his calm facade.

"Get out of our practice grounds!" Fudou shouted at the child, but he didn't seem fazed.

"Wait," Asuto stopped Haizaki before he could say something else. Asuto drew close the boy. From up close, he could see that the boy was at least a head shorter than everyone else. Other than a curled fist, he didn't acknowledge Asuto's approach.

Asuto bent his knees a bit so that he was eye-level with the boy. "Hey, what's your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"I know you may have a grudge against us, but I at least want to see why you do!" Asuto smiled warmly. "Besides, you remind me of someone else I know."

A few seconds passed. The boy finally replied, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "Ikari. Moto Ikari."

Asuto was about to introduce himself when the boy grinned, showing his perfect teeth. "I know. You're Inamori Asuto. I actually came to challenge you to a match."

"A match? Rules?"

"If you can steal the ball from me, you win."

"Fair enough."

"Eh?" Ikari backed up a step, incredulity evident in his eyes. "You're accepting it just like that? Don't you have any concerns about whether it may be a trap?"

Now Asuto was confused. "Well, why would it be? I mean, you just told me your name."

Ikari just stared at Asuto, seeing nothing but honesty in his face. He smiled, a genuine one this time. "Naive. I like that. Alright, tell your team members what's gonna go down."

"Not necessary, because nothing will be 'going down,'" Asuto turned to hee Nosaka, his features stolid and stoic. He stood on one side of Asuto. Haizaki came and guarded the other. "I will not allow you to injure our friend."

"Friend? Ha!" Ikari barked. "That's a confirmation that you're weak, you know that?"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Asuto asked, trying to step forward but being barred by Nosaka and Haizaki. "Aren't we already friends?"

"We just met!" Ikari laughed frighteningly. "And you call me your 'friend'! I'll have fun crushing you in the competition!"

Haizaki opened his mouth, but Ikari shushed him with his hand. "Don't bother resisting, as this fellow already said yes. He can't go back on his word, and judging from what I saw, he's also mentally incapable of doing so."

Nosaka stepped back a bit. "I don't like this. What if you get hurt?" He murmured into Asuto's ear.

Asuto shook his head. "Nosaka, it'll be fine! I have you guys by my side, after all. If we can take down the Scales of Ares and the Orion Foundation, this shouldn't be too daunting for us!"

"If you get hurt, Imma kill you, got that?" Haizaki warned as he backed up to tell the team the situation.

"Bet!" Asuto turned towards Ikari, who was completely relaxed. "So, when do you want to start?"

"Come at me whenever you're ready," Ikari grinned.

"You asked for it," Asuto charged, running on his toes. He had nearly bridged the gap between him and Ikari when Ikari moved. He was gone in a second.

Asuto skidded to a halt. _Where did he go?_

"Asuto! Behind you!"

"Wha-" Asuto twisted his body in time to receive the oncoming ball with his stomach. He gagged and keeled over, coughing.

"What's wrong, Asuto? Do you have a sensitive stomach?" Ikari cackled.

Asuto got up shakily. "Nope, just took me by surprise, that's all," He smirked.

"Really? Why don't I finish this then?" Ikari suddenly jolted forward. He was behind Asuto in a heartbeat. He whispered into Asuto's ear, "Point-Strike." The ball slammed into Asuto's neck.

Wind knocked out of him, Asuto fell. He could hear his name being called out, but the sound kept getting duller, quieter, more distorted. His vision dimmed, and he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**PLEASE READ THIS EVEN IF YOU DON"T USUALLY READ AUTHOR'S NOTES!**_

**Hola! This is Idol, back with another chapter!**

**Now, I have an important question. to ask. See, I have another idea for fanfiction, but I won't have time to update this and the other one as well. So, alongside your reviews telling me how this chappie went, can you tell me which story you would prefer to see?**

**Here's a synopsis of the story I'm thinking of:**

**About 30% of the human population is a mix with another species. But the hybrids have to hide, else someone might call the Agency for the Research of Supernatural and Fantastical Creatures (ARSFC), and the hybrid could get taken to a secret lab to be experimented on. Kazemaru Ichirouta is unique, however. He is the only half-vampire on Earth. Yet, he has all of the qualities of a vampire. What happens when he accidentally reveals himself to the entire soccer team?**

**It's inspired by this other AU fic I saw where Gouenji was a vampire. But that one was abandoned in like 2012. So I thought I'd try the idea out, but with my fave character, Kazemaru! Please tell me your view on this! If I were to do the vampire fic, I'd put this story on hiatus and continue it later. I won't discontinue it.**

**The thing is, I barely get any reviews, but I get a bunch of views. I don't know what you guys want or like about the story!**

**The pro of this is that I can do fantasy stories better than I can with crossovers, like this. But the con is that I have a definite ending for this fic, while I don't with my idea.**

**The moral is, PLEASE REVIEW AND EITHER GIVE CRITICISM FOR THE STORY OR TELL ME WHICH TORY YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE BETTER!**

**Plz.**

**\- Idol**

* * *

**No POV**

"It's all my fault that this happened."

"No, it's not! Don't blame yourself!"

"But if I had only been a little more careful..."

Asuto awoke to these voices. They were a bit distorted, but he could make out what the people were saying. He opened his eyes to find Nosaka, Haizaki, Endou, Gouenji, Hiroto, and Midorikawa by the side of his bed, discussing matters.

Endou was reassuring Nosaka. "Don't worry! Coach Kudou will make sure that Asuto'll be fine. Anyway, did you see how strong that Ikari kid was?"

"Yeah, stronger than Froy was, and that's saying something..." Haizaki muttered.

"His strength...the way his eyes changed...don't you think it was akin to Aliea?" Midorikawa thought aloud, turning everyone's heads. "I mean, it looked like the Aliea meteorite was influencing Ikari."

"That a valid point..." Hiroto said with dismay. "But if that were to be true..."

"What's Aliea?" Asuto groaned, catching everyone's attention.

"Asuto! Don't push yourself!" Haizaki shouted when Asuto tried to sit up but flopped back on the bed. "That was a critical hit you took back there. You need to rest."

Asuto looked at Nosaka. Guilt and sadness contorted his features just the slightest bit. If you didn't know him, you would not have noticed. "Nosaka, don't be depressed!" Asuto forced some cheeriness into his voice. "It was my fault; I was stubborn."

"That is only half of it. The fact is that I wasn't able to grasp the true danger of the situation." Nosaka explained.

Nobody knew how to reply to that, so Asuto brought the focus back to the question he had asked earlier. "So, what is Aliea anyway?"

"Well, I don't know how to put it..." Endou trailed off.

"Basically, the owner of the Sun Garden Orphanage discovered a mysterious meteorite that worked about the same as a potent steroid."

Starting with that, Hiroto and Midorikawa explained to a horrified Asuto, Nosaka, and Haizaki what went down in the era of the Aliea.

Midorkawa explained the after-effects of the whole ordeal. "After Genesis was defeated, Father's right-hand man, Kensaki Ryuuichi, gathered the members of Raimon who had given up during the Aliea hurdle and created a team called the Dark Emperors. Father had given up, but Kenzaki was much more black-hearted. He made the captain Kazemaru."

"Eeeh!? Kazemaru?" Asuto stood up. "He would never do something like that."

"He was tricked and manipulated," Endou explained, his voice quiet and full of sorrow.

A beat's silence past. "Why're we even talking about this?" Gouenji questioned. "The past is over. It's not like we can do anything about it."

"Correct." Midorikawa grinned. "Humans have a saying that goes like this: The past is not today."

"'Humans?'" Haizaki questioned, giving Midorikawa a strange look.

"Ah, that...It's a habit I have from my alien days," Midorikawa explained sheepishly. "I had to get into the personality of the cold, calm Reize. So I started saying things like that to anger my opponents, but now it's a joke."

"Weird..." Haizaki stared off into space, comprehending what he had just heard. It was a lot for Asuto, as well.

"I assume that in the end, you guys defeated the Dark Emperors?" Nosaka questioned, to which Endou nodded. Nosaka went back to ruminating. "This changes things quite a bit..."

"Anyway, when can I get back to practice?" Asuto asked.

"You're taking the rest of the day off!" Endou affirmed, his tone leaving no room for question. "You, Nosaka, and Haizaki can walk around town if you want."

"Aww..." Asuto groaned in dismay but consented to the offer. He jumped off the bed. "Come on, guys! We need to get to know the locals!"

Nosaka chuckled as he followed a bouncing Asuto out the door, Haizaki trailing behind. The door closed behind them. Midorikawa sighed. "That's a relief."

"What for?" Gouenji rested his gaze on the boy with mint-green hair.

"I have a bad feeling about them..." Midorikawa explained in a low voice. Everyone fell silent.

**Haizaki POV (kind of)**

"Woah, it's just like I remember!" Asuto gasped as he skipped down the shopping streets with his two friends in tow. "Look, there's the uniform store! And the white bunny store that sponsors Hakuren Jr! I didn't know they had a branch here!"

"Speaking of which, if you recognize anyone, don't say hi to them," Nosaka warned, keeping his voice soft so nobody could overhear. "It could alert Ikari and whoever he is with."

"I agree with Mr. Tactician on this one," Haizaki stopped Asuto from going inside the store with a firm hand on his shoulder. "Can we please not go in there? There's nothing in there except sweets."

"Aww, but I want a sweet!" Asuto complained.

"I get it, but-"

"I want one, I want one, I want one!" Asuto whined.

"Ah, god, Nosaka, help me out here!" Haizaki appealed to the pink-haired male.

"Actually, I'm with Asuto on this one," Nosaka stood beside the childish male. "I would like a sweet as well."

"It's the sugar apocalypse..." Haizaki muttered. "Fine, I'll wait out here."

"Yay!" Asuto skipped inside the store happily, Nosaka in tow. Haizaki sighed loudly and leaned against the outer glass wall, settling in for the wait.

He was lucky; the area around the sweet shop was less crowded than the rest of the street. He could be free of the jostling of people, yet he could still catch parts of conversations. He decided to focus on the people to keep himself busy.

"You hear about that new game?"

"I wanna make a hissatsu move when I grow older!"

"Level 50 is SO HARD!"

"Who's your favorite player? Mine is Gouenji Shuuya- obviously!"

"Haizaki Ryouhei. What a surprise."

Haizaki swiveled his head to see a kid around Ikari's age, but with straight pink hair up to the middle of his back. He looked a little like Marik, but there were noticeable differences, such as his sun-kissed skin and blood-red eyes. His smirk unnerved Haizaki a bit, but he wouldn't let it show, so he narrowed his eyes. "What's a runt like you doing here? And how do you know who I am?" He growled threateningly.

The kid just laughed softly. "Why, I'm Eichi Moto. I believe your friend tried to battle my brother. You know his name."

"Great, a family of psychopaths and a kid who speaks way too much like Nosaka." Haizaki looked away. "Whaddaya want with me?"

Eichi chuckled again. "My brother says to meet you at the park where you woke up this morning. He says to come alone. I'm heading there right now, so follow me if you will. My brother doesn't like people who aren't prompt," He smiled eerily at the last sentence and turned on his heel, stalking away.

Haizaki hesitated for a second, then, shouting, "Imma be right back!" inside the store, he ran to catch up with Eichi. But he wasn't sure if his eyes were tricking him or not, because the store looked utterly deserted.

**Nosaka POV**

"Ooohhhh, look at this!" Asuto ran over to an aisle with chocolate bunnies. Nosaka smiled, looking at Asuto's shining eyes as he skimmed the chocolate section.

Nosaka spotted an employee in the corner, organizing some boxes. He walked over to her. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

The girl looked up and did a soft squeal. She was pretty average looking with gaudy make-up obscuring her face. She straightened up immediately, leaving the boxes of chocolate to tumble, and cleared her throat. "Yes, sir?"

"I was wondering if you knew perhaps about a boy named Ikari Moto?"

"Oh, him? He's just a sweaty soccer tryhard who has serious problems. Not gonna lie, he's hot, but like, his attitude? No sirree," She shook his head. "But you know, I could always give you my number and we could..."

"That won't be necessary, thank you," Nosaka bowed and turned away to check on Asuto. However, when he turned, the store was barren. "Asuto?" No answer.

Suddenly, without warning, a towel was pressed on Nosaka's nose and mouth. It was wet with a chemical, forcing Nosaka to breathe the chemical. He tried making a sound, but his senses were already darkening. He dimly concluded that there was chloroform on the towel before he couldn't think anymore. The last thing he remembered was the evil expression on the attendant's face.

**Haizaki POV**

"Where're you takin' me?" Haizaki groaned as they turned another corner. By now, the two were well away from the shopping district, but Haizaki wasn't sure if this was the same town as the one they were in before. Decrepit buildings lined the dry path. The sky had taken a red haze, and the clouds became black as if they were full of rain but were holding it in, waiting for a lone traveler to drench.

Eichi finally stopped. He just froze so suddenly, Haizaki nearly crashed into him. The striker looked around in disgust. "What is this? We're not in Inazuma Town, are we?"

"Oh yes, we're still in Inazuma House. We're just in front of the Gouenji residence," Eichi retorted sarcastically. "My power brought us here, to the Jupiter Dimension. This parallel universe was created to rid the world of evil entities such as you," He spoke with a contemptible edge in his voice.

"Don't joke with me!" Haizaki lunged at Eichi, only for the boy to disappear. He looked around in confusion, gathering his bearings when he heard Eichi's voice from behind him.

"My, my, aren't you a feisty one," He had a Cheshire Cat grin on his face as he pointed at the door to a building. "Our destination is right there. I suggest you be a good little devil and follow me. You never know, your friends might be gone forever if you don't..." He trailed off suspensefully, the smile never leaving his face. He turned robotically and marched into the desolate edifice, Haizaki following behind.

Eichi pushed the door open, which broke it, and it fell clattering to the floor. The inside was dark and musty, dust getting into Haizaki's eyes. He coughed rather harshly; nobody knew it, but he was allergic to dust. It's quite ironic because his hair is the color of dust.

He closed his eyes to clear them. But when Haizaki opened his eyes again, he immediately wished that he didn't.

His hunch that something had happened to Nosaka and Asuto was, in fact, correct; they were hanging over a boiling pit of tar by only a few decaying ropes. Both were peacefully asleep, knocked-out perhaps, but they didn't seem to be injured. Behind them, Ikari stood, stirring the black liquid happily. The two soccer players were about a yard above the cauldron.

For once, the devil of the field was speechless.

Eichi grinned childishly. "Like your present?"

"You bastard!" Haizaki nearly jumped at Eichi again. However, before he moved, Ikari's voice cut through.

"Move one inch, and your friends will be roast kebabs."

Haizaki glared daggers at Ikari, who just snickered. "I especially would love to see Mr. Gullible over there burn. He deserves it."

"Why you-" Haizaki restrained himself from calling Ikari every colorful name that came to mind. "What did we ever do to you!?"

"Another story for another time," Ikari hummed, beckoning Eichi to his side. The younger Moto complied immediately. "For now, though, I have a challenge."

"Throw me anything."

"Eichi over here will use a hissatsu, and you have to block it. If you succeed, and your accomplices will be set free," Eichi stepped forward, a soccer ball already bouncing on his feet.

Haizaki twitched a bit at Ikari's use of words but gave in to his request. "Alright, you've got a deal."

Eichi grinned creepily, showing little fangs. He jumped up, a trident made of molten lava forming in his hands. Between his legs was the ball. He jerked his ankle, making the ball fly up. The atmosphere suddenly became suffocating. As the ball fell at maximum velocity, he struck it with his weapon. "Devil's Miasma!" Leaving a trail of fire and darkness, it shot at Haizaki's head.

Seeing Eishi's display enraged Haizaki. The only devil was Haizaki himself, not this nobody! Haizaki jumped up, turning in the air. "Overhead Penguin!" Penguins appeared and drilled into the ball, trying to stop it along with Haizaki. Haizaki roared, putting more and more strength into the ball, until-

CRACK

"GAAAH!" Haizaki was flung back against the rotting wall. His ankle felt like it was on fire. The penguins helping him out earlier had dissipated into thin air, unable to sustain themselves without Haizaki. Said striker groaned in pain as the ball rolled lifelessly beside him.

Ikari laughed evilly. "Amazing display! And you call yourself the devil of the field? Pathetic!" He cackled.

Haizaki looked up, disgusted. He glanced over at Eichi, but what he saw surprised him.

Eichi looked to be in pain.

"So, since you failed, you can say bye-bye to your friends-in-crime!" Ikari brandished a knife. Haizaki gasped and stood up, supporting himself on the wall.

"5...4..."

Haizaki kicked the ball towards himself with his uninjured foot.

"3...2..."

For one second only, Haizaki transferred his weight onto his broken foot, wincing. He reared his kicking leg, which was his non-dominant one.

"1! Au revoir!" Ikari cut the rope, causing the unconscious forms of Nosaka and Asuto to fall towards the bubbling pit of tar. Haizaki screamed as he kicked the ball with his left foot, pain shooting up and around his right. The ball flew at his friends and hit them with so much force that their trajectory was changed. They landed just right of the boiling cauldron.

Ikari just chuckled again. "You're so predictable it's funny! Well, I'll spare you for now," He waved his hand at the now-collapsed form of Haizaki. He walked past his brother. "What're you making that face for? Come on; we're leaving."

Haizaki looked up in pain at EIchi, who looked like he was going to vomit. So he must be weaker than Ikari. That was going to help later.

"Ugh, what happened..." A groan from the corner alerted Haizaki, who turned to his formerly-unconscious friends. Asuto was waking up slowly. His eyes suddenly flew open. "That lady! She came up behind me, and- Haizaki?"

"Yo, what's up?" Haizaki grinned weakly.

Asuto gasped. "Haizaki, your leg!" He ran over to inspect the ankle. The ball had twisted it unnaturally, and a piece of bone was sticking through the skin. A trickle of blood made it down to the ground. Asuto tried touching it, but Haizaki's gasp of pain made him draw his hand back. "What happened!?"

Asuto's worrying had woken up Nosaka, who had sitten up. "We were kidnapped and brought here. Haizaki, were you kidnapped as well?"

"Nope, I followed Ikari's little bro Eichi here," Haizaki explained. "When I got here, Ikari was stirring a pot of tar, and you guys were hanging over it."

"What!?" Asuto gasped. "Thanks for saving us, but how're you going to play in the FFI now?"

"Hey, Gouenji made it, didn't he? I can make it as well." Haizaki tried standing but fell back down. "Any help?"

Nosaka and Asuto helped Haizaki limp out of the moldy house. The red skies and bad omens were gone, and they were back in the shopping district. They made their way out as the main attractions of the street.

Let's just say everybody went ballistic when the three showed up at the dorms.

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
